Cyclops, Wizards, and What?
by jasongraces
Summary: Percy's day starts out pretty normal, until he meets some blond girl wearing a star-studded cloak. It takes him a while to realize it wasn't a dream...even after all the crazy events that happened.SOME PERCABETH


**Sorry about deleting my other PJ story…**

**One of the many ideas for a story I had! I decided on this because I got a really good idea.**

**Disclaimer: The majority of the story belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**NOTE: Told in Percy's view. I'm not the greatest at it, but I'll try! And characters are a little OOC.**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

I've had a lot of bad dreams before.

Demigod dreams suck. They scare me half-to-death, make me worried, or even just weirded out.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 15 and my life has never been right. I've had terrible nightmares, creepy monsters attack me, and even have had water shoot from my hands. I could be called crazy, sure. Yet I'm pretty sure this event would have me put down like a rabid animal.

Like I said, I've had crazy dreams, but I'm 100 percent sure this wasn't a dream. It started out like any other Monday morning in New York. I wake up, brush my teeth, ignore Smelly Gabe's comments on how I look, and walked out the door. Without breakfast. I wasn't sure how I could forget "the most important meal of the day." In my jean pockets were some extra cash and change I earned from cleaning up around the apartment. I decided to stop at the corner drug store to get a donut or something.

That's when it happened.

Some girl with blond curly hair ran out it front of me. She seemed to be carrying a bag with the words "MAGICAL CONTENTS" printed on the front. I stared at her until I realized I was walking into the middle of the street. An old man in his 60's laid on the car making me jump out of my skin.

"Get outta the way!" he yelled out his station wagon window. I held my hand up and crossed the street before I became a pancake. When I reached the other sidewalk, I twisted my head around to look for the girl. She was at the other side of the street searching through the bag. I attempted to call to her.

"Hey! Hey you!" I yelled trying to catch her attention. The curly haired girl looked up suspiciously. She had intense stormy gray eyes that reminded me of shiny metal. The girl saw me waving and seemed to gasp. The girl looked both ways before she ran over to me. I felt a tight grip on my arm and before I knew it, she was pulling me down into some faintly lit ally. We stopped at the end and she asked me something in barely a whisper.

"How can you see me?" she demanded. I was panting, but I was able get something out.

"What...are you...talking...about?" I huffed. The girl shook her head and grabbed my hand. Slowly, I was able to begin normally breathing. In the faint light, I could make out her intense gray eyes and curly blond hair. She wore a navy blue cloak that had tiny gold stars dotted all over. I swear I didn't see her wearing it when she was across the street.

"Listen, I don't know how you see me, but it only means you're in a lot of danger," she tells me. Oh I'm definitely in danger of a girl wearing a magician's cloak… I thought to myself. I let out a little laugh.

Honestly, I was feeling a little weirded out being alone with her in some ally. The girl was cute, but the star-studded cape was a major turn off. "Danger? Really? You're a, oh what's the word, a lunatic?" I snorted. She dropped my hands and scowled.

"I wouldn't be talking like that to a sorceress," I was about to curl up in a ball and laugh my ass off, but I thought it wasn't such a good idea when I saw her face. Man, if looks could kill.

I cleared my throat, "Alright then, I'll play your little imaginary game, sorceress. Maybe I'll be a scary ogre that lives in a swamp and smells like onions!" I laughed a bit, until I realized only I thought it was funny. Her hands were on her hips now.

"Listen, kid, I'm not playing around. If you can't take the fact that I'm one of the greatest sorceresses alive, you'll never make it back at the royal palace," She snorted. I laughed, still thinking she was kidding.

I sighed, " Whatever take me to your 'royal palace' so I can be out of this 'danger' you say I'm in," The girl was now making me think she was just taking me to some park where her pretend palace is. Soon enough I found I was wrong.

She grabbed my hand and took off down the ally towards the street. We swerved down the blocks of New York lightning fast. It was like she was a real witch of some sort, making us fly down the streets. Time slowed back to normal when we reached another ally. It was a little brighter, but it still gave me goosebumps.

The two of us reached the end of the ally and she pulled out a brown stick. I asked her why she carried around a brown stick. The girl glared at me and told me it was her wand. I rolled my eyes and played along. She tapped the 'wand' against a few of the bricks on the wall. I thought it was gonna open up into another ally like in _Harry Potter_, but I was wrong again.

Instead it started glowing. I heard a low rumble next. From the center of the glow, I saw an eye. It blinked. I jumped back and the girl looked at me.

"Well don't be rude!" she said twisting her head back at me. I shrugged and she turned back at the eye. "Hello Tyson!"

"Oh Annabeth! Me so happy to see you coming back! Did you bring me peanut butter?" a voice came from the glowing hole with the eye. If I had a mirror, I'm pretty sure my expression was pretty bizarre. The girl or 'Annabeth' pulled out a jar of peanut butter from her bag.

"It's your favorite kind too! Peter Pan!" she said happily back the eye. I heard laughter come from the glow.

"Okay Annabeth, you may come in! But who's your friend there?" the voice asked. Annabeth giggled.

"Just a guest I have to bring to my master," she said smiling.

"Okay, okay, come on in…" the voice said to us. Annabeth lead me into to the glow, and I was pretty taken back at what I saw.


End file.
